


A Good Reason for Muder

by writergirl3005



Series: OTP and AU Prompts [8]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Mild Femdom, Pet Sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Ransom believes that being mean to Marta is a justifiable reason to murder someone.Marta tries to deal with this revelation.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Series: OTP and AU Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Good Reason for Muder

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt from Tumblr, by user ihavetoomanyaus: "Y'know, I wouldn't be so mad about this whole 'I was secretly a criminal the whole time thing' if you hadn't just killed our professor, I mean c'mon dude I know he was a douche to me but that's no excuse to just MuRDer SOMEONE."

Marta stormed into her apartment with Ransom following behind her. She refused to look at him. The kicked puppy look that he wore only served to make her angrier, and that was the last thing she needed right now.

Honestly, he had no right to be upset with her reaction, considering the bombshell that he had dropped on her.

"I'm really sorry, Marta," he said. "I know I should have told you before." 

"Yes, you should have," she snapped, slamming the door shut behind them.

She took a deep breath and finally turned to look at Ransom. It looked like he was attempting the 'innocent puppy' look to get back into her good graces. But that won't work now. She won't let it. 

"How long I stay mad at you depends on what happens in the next few hours," said Marta, and she flopped onto the couch. Ransom hadn't moved from his spot, as if waiting for instructions. "Get me something alcoholic. I'm going to be needing it."

He did as she asked without question. So, it seemed like that part of their dynamic wasn't just a ruse for him to get into her good graces before dropping the mother of all bombshells on her.

When Ransom returned, he was carrying a tray loaded with not only whiskey (the expensive one he got her as a present last month, a gift that had gone untouched until now) and a shot glass, but there was also several bowls of snacks and a bottle of water.

He set the tray on the table and waited. Marta patted the spot next to her and Ransom, taking it as permission, sat down next to her. He poured a shot and handed her the glass, which she downed in one gulp.

Ransom refilled her glass, and Marta downed that as well. She downed two more shots after that before Ransom uncapped the water bottle and handed it to her. Marta took a few slow slips, and once she felt that she could have a coherent conversation, turned to Ransom. "I honestly should have expected the criminal revelation. After all, the only people who go by names like Ransom are serial killers."

"Then why are you so upset?" Ransom asked, genuinely confused. "If it had been something that you expected."

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Marta asked incredulously, slamming the water bottle on the table. As it was made of plastic, it wasn't very satisfying, but it would have to do. "Ransom, you killed our history professor. I know that Professor Jackson was a douche to me, but that's no reason to murder someone!"

Ransom clenched his jaw and crossed his arms across his chest, looking like a spoiled child being denied an extra sweet. "He just wasn't a douche to you Marta. He was constantly harassing you! You're always close to tears after his class! You can't expect me to stand by and do nothing!"

She levelled a glare at him. "Well, how about filing a complaint? That would have been much easier than the murder option."

Ransom flashed a grin at her, showing entirely too many teeth. "Babe, you're overestimating the effort it takes to commit a murder. And I did try the other route - it's all thanks to your influence. Nothing came out of it, so-"

"What do you mean by 'my influence'?" Marta asked with a note of hysteria in her voice.

The look Ransom gave her could only be described as 'how stupid can a person be?'. "Marta," he explained patiently, "Normally I would have gone with the murder option immediately. But since I knew you wouldn't approve; I tried the other options first. I kept the murder as a last resort. And don't worry," he added before Marta could open her mouth to say anything, "I made sure that both of us have good alibies for the day in question. And I made Jackson's death look like an accident, so we don't need to worry about an investigation."

Marta had no idea what she should say to that. 

She had always known that there was something dangerous about Ransom. It had been in the way he carried himself. He had the air of a predator about him, like a jungle cat ready to pounce on its prey at any time. 

She had been so thrown by the way he was always sweet and kind to her. Still an asshole towards most of humanity, but for a few chosen people he actually liked? He was a sweet little puppy.

"I- I have no idea what to say to that," she said in a strangled voice. Marta knew that she should be horrified by Ransom's revelations. She knew that she should be running from him as fast as she could. But her mind was still stuck on the fact that Ransom had refrained from killing Professor Jackson as long as he could because she would disapprove of it.

There was a small, twisted, dark part of her that rejoiced at that knowledge. That relished it. What was she going to do now?

It seemed that Ransom had guessed the direction her thoughts had wandered. He got up from the couch, walked in front of her and dropped to his knees. He looked at her through the tops of his eyelashes, a smirk on his face.

Damn him. He knew exactly what he was doing by getting into that position. Marta clenched her thighs together, hyper-aware of the heat pooling in her stomach.

"What will you say if I promise that I won't kill anyone without your permission?" Ransom asked. He leaned forward and nuzzled his head against her legs. "Or if that's not enough, I promise that I won't even harm anyone without your permission."

Marta swallowed. The dark, twisted part of herself rejoiced at Ransom's words. It was a heady thing, to have someone so dangerous at your feet, placing themselves entirely at your control. She could feel her panties becoming damp. Not for the first time, she marvelled at how attractive Ransom was, especially when he was at her feet.

"I need to make sure that you won't break your promise, Ransom. How can I be sure?" she asked, trying to push aside her lust. Not now, she told herself. After this discussion.

"I've never broken a promise to you before," Ransom insisted. "And I won't break this one. You're the one good thing in my life, and I will do anything to make sure that you don't leave me." He looked up at her, his eyes filled with grief. "I can't lose you. I won't be able to bear with the pain. Please, Marta, believe me."

Marta reached out and gently petted Ransom's hair. he leaned into the touch, contentment flashing on his face. "I believe you," said Marta. She had no idea what drove her to do it, but she gripped his hair and yanked his head back. Ransom responded with a gasp of pain and arousal, which just made the wetness in her panties worse. "But if you ever even give a hint of disobeying, I will make you sorrier than you had ever been in your life. Do you understand?" 

"I understand," Ransom gasped out. Marta, with her hand still gripping onto Ransom's hair, bent down to give him a searing kiss. The discussion wasn't over, not by a long shot. But right now, she was going to indulge in the benefits of having a hot boyfriend who was willing to do anything that she asked for.


End file.
